in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Topaz Trouble (Issue Three of the Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem)
Note from PeaVZ108: To compensate for the long wait, I decided to do Topaz Trouble on the same day I released Garnet Gauntlet. Featuring Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and a special appearance of Baroness Von Bon Bon from Cuphead and Star Butterfly from Star vs. The Forces of Evil, as per Jelo's request. And it's complete! Previous Episode: Garnet Gauntlet Main plot Friends in fighting Starcade and Kyoji are shocked to witness the return of Shogo the Warlord, due to unforeseen forces of evil enchanting the Orb of Power. To combat this evil, both guy and girl must travel to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recover the missing gems of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to destroy the new Orb of Power. Current episode plot Episode Three: Topaz Trouble Shogo the Warlord has began his attack on other parts of Earth! Meanwhile, the third World of Wonder takes the gang to a world of happiness and cheer, inhabited by all possible sorts of anthropomorphic delights! However, Star Butterfly arrives from Mewni to inform the gang that Baroness Von Bon Bon has trapped Toby Topaz in her candy castle so that she could marry him. Can the gang rescue Toby Topaz before the marriage becomes official? Cast * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Shogo the Warlord * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Star Butterfly * Baroness Von Bon Bon Story Starcade shows the gang the second video clip sent by Green Shadow of Shogo the Warlord enslaving the residents of Japan. Shogo: *in Japanese* Listen up, you good-for-nothing scumbags! I, General Shogo, have returned from my death and you are all under my rule once again! Should you disobey any of my rules, my army will execute you and your heads will be displayed outside my palace walls! The burning village you are witnessing is just a demonstration of our impregnable power, so that you do not dare disobey us. So, here are my list of rules from this day forth: *reads a long list of rules* Disobey any of the following, and you'll earn a one-way ticket to your death. No amount of arguing will change that. Now go and get digging for gold! Shogo's army shove and kick the residents of Japan, as they are forced to dig for gold as an "effort" to contribute to Shogo's army's war efforts in other areas of Earth. The video clip then ends. Kyoji: How atrocious! He enslaved my people to dig for gold, all for himself! Red Ruby: Man, I really wish I can blow him up with a mountain of TNT! Starcade: Well, even that might not be able to destroy the Orb of Power. Gary Garnet: So what are we waiting for? Let's go find Toby Topaz! Kyoji: Yes, let's do it. The gang enter Gary Garnet's portal to the next World of Wonder, a world of toys, candies, sunshine, as well as a whole bunch of other objects, abstract or not, to keep up the positive atmosphere. Starcade: This is great! I just love the positive mood of the place. Red Ruby: I get that you have a cheerful personality, but... Kyoji: Wait. I see a sign. Kyoji points to a sign that says, "Welcome to Happy World." Red Ruby: Yuck! What a sappy name! Kyoji: At least this world HAS a name. Starcade: *gasps* Oooh, burn! Red Ruby: *realising that his own world does not have a name* Fine, you made your point. Can we please move on now? Starcade: Okay, okay, stop being so impatient. Gary Garnet: Wait a second, last I heard of Toby is that he lives in Mewni. But he lives in Happy World now? Red Ruby: Oh, wow, you're a scientist. How do you not know such stuff? Gary Garnet: HA! Like you knew about it before me too! Red Ruby: At least I'm not a... Kyoji: I see where this is going, you two. Now can you two just drop it? Red Ruby: I would love to, but that garnet always gets on my nerves. Gary Garnet: I would say the same for that ruby. Kyoji: JUST. DROP. IT. Red Ruby and Gary Garnet reluctantly agree to stop fighting with each other. Kyoji: So where's Toby Topaz anyway? Starcade: Maybe we should ask the gumball machine over there? Kyoji: What gumball machine? Starcade points to an anthropomorphic gumball machine hiding behind the bushes. Kyoji: Excuse me? Do you know where Toby Topaz...? For some reason, the gumball machine runs away. Red Ruby: Come back here, you! Gary Garnet: And he's gone. Starcade: Aw man, guess we'll have to ask someone else. Kyoji: But why did he run away? I have a bad feeling about it. Starcade: Nah, you're just overly cautious. It's just a gumball machine, it's harmless. Kyoji: Huh, I guess you're right. As the gang walk more into Happy World, the gumball machine watches them with a waffle. He then says... Gumball Machine: Waffle, we have a problem. There are outsiders looking for Toby Topaz. We need to alert the Baroness at once! Waffle: Yes, let's hope the Baroness will think of something SWEET. The gumball machine and the waffle run away. Gary Garnet: Hey, guys. Look what we have here. I found a map of Happy World. Kyoji: That's perfect. And...*browses the map* it appears that there are three regions of Happy World: Toy Town, Sugarland and Sunshine City. Starcade: Detecting alliterations in the names, well except Sugarland. Kyoji: From the looks of it, we're in Sunshine Suburbs, but didn't we see a gumball machine earlier? Gary Garnet: It would have made perfect sense if we were in Sugarland. Kyoji: But there's one problem, we don't know which city Toby Topaz lives in. Suddenly, a portal appears and out emerges... Starcade: Star Butterfly? Star: Phew, thank goodness I got here quick! *keeps her dimensional scissors* Kyoji: Well, look who it is. Princess Star Butterfly from Mewni! What's up? Star: I know you're looking for Toby Topaz, and I'm here to tell you something about him. There is a reason why his home is never mentioned in that map you just saw. Starcade: Yeah, why? Star: He actually lives in my home planet Mewni, not here. Toby is now in Sugarland, captured by its ruler Baroness Von Bon Bon. She is in love with Toby, and wishes to marry him. If the marriage becomes official, Toby Topaz will no longer be able to leave! Red Ruby: So...time to save the day again? Star: Yeah, oh, and you have to be quick. Green Shadow told me that Shogo the Warlord has conquered Korea as well and is now after China. Kyoji: That's great of you to help. Star: I'm coming along too. Starcade: Sure, you can join us, but why? Star: Mewmen are supposed to be helping others, it's what we do. Also, Marco is in Echo Creek hanging out with Jackie yet again, so I'm basically on my own for now. Kyoji: In that case, welcome aboard to the team! Star: *to herself* I can't believe I'm on an adventure with Starcade and Kyoji! AAAAAAAH!!! The gang, now with Star Butterfly, head towards Sugarland. Red Ruby: So where's this so-called Sugarland? Kyoji, who has grabbed the map earlier, checks it. Kyoji: It's quite far, but there is a shortcut. But we have to cut through Toy Town. Red Ruby: A town of toys? Count me out with the childishness! Starcade: Wasn't it you who said that you wanted to get it over with? Red Ruby: *stammers* B-b-b-b-but...gah! FINE! This better be worth it, like I said! The gang arrive at Toy Town, where anthropomorphic toys are hanging out. Star Butterfly gets excited and looks around at the different toys. Star: Oooooh, lookie lookie lookie! There's so many toys here! Red Ruby: *facepalms* Kyoji: *to Star* Hey, Star! We have no time to browse the toys, we gotta ask them to lead us to Sugarland! Star Butterfly does not respond as she continues staring at the toys. Kyoji: STAR!!! Starcade: Who, me? Kyoji: No, not you. Star Butterfly. Star: *hears Kyoji* Gah! Sorry, you know I tend to get overexcited when it comes to toys. Starcade: Sorry for the startle, but Kyoji is right. Time is running out for us and we'll need all the help we can get. Star: *sighs* You're right. The gang spot an anthropomorphic teddy bear walking by. Star: *blushes* Oooh, how cute! I wanna go talk to it! Kyoji: Hey, we just talked about this. Star: Don't worry, Kyoji. Just leave it to me. *runs to the teddy bear* Gary Garnet: Psst! Kyoji: What is it? Gary Garnet: Are you sure she (referring to Star Butterfly) knows what she is doing? Kyoji: I hope so. Gary Garnet: I highly doubt that, considering how cheerful and bubbly she is. Kyoji: Don't be too doubtful of others. Let's just watch. Meanwhile, Star Butterfly is making friends with the teddy bear, as they chat happily. Red Ruby: We don't need to doubt, we already know. That princess just went off-topic within less than a minute! Kyoji: Even ninjas make mistakes, alright? I'll go tell Star at once. Kyoji goes up to Star Butterfly and tells her on what she is supposed to do. Star: Oh right, right. So, uh, Mr. Bear, could you direct us to Sugarland? Mr. Bear (apparently that's his name): Sugarland? Oh no, trust me, you do not want to go there. Star: But my friend is trapped in there! Mr. Bear: It's too dangerous, that's why we avoid it. Its ruler, Baroness Von Bon Bon, is not SWEET at all, and all her candy subjects are just not sweet as well, though not as much as the baroness herself. Whenever one offends the baroness, he's in for a shimmy. Red Ruby: Some baroness. I can handle her easily with TNT! Mr. Bear: Follow the rainbow road. It'll take you to Sugarland. Gary Garnet: *gets a smell from the rainbow road he is standing on* I kinda smell a hint of Skittles. Star: Thanks, Mr. Bear! Starcade: Is it just me or does this feel like The Wizard of Oz? Only with a mean baroness that rules a land of candy? Kyoji: Come to think of it, that's true. Nevertheless, the gang follow the rainbow road to Sugarland. As they are on their way, an army of Lego toys suddenly ambush them. Starcade: What's happening? Kyoji: Let's see what they do. ???: Going somewhere, trespassers? Gary Garnet: Uh oh. Star: Was that the Baroness? Starcade: No, the voice is masculine. Plus, she's back in Sugarland, remember? Among the army emerges an authority Lego figure on a Lego horse known as King Legolas, the ruler of Toy Town. Red Ruby: Surround us, will they? *takes out a TNT stick* Bet that'll teach them a lesson! Kyoji: Red, no! *puts out the TNT stick* I wouldn't mess with royalty if I were you, unless they are evil. Star: So what do we do? Kyoji: We gotta make a good impression. *clears throat* Pardon me, Your Majesty, but who are you? King Legolas: Who I am is not important. What is important though is that you have trespassed my lands without my permission! King Legolas takes out a book entitles "The Toy Town Constitution by King Legolas the Sixth". King Legolas: According to Article 96 of the Toy Town Constitution, you have broken the law of trespassing into Toy Town without my permission. Therefore, I hereby give you an option. Come with us to our castle obediently and I will spare you free or run away and we will execute you effective immediately. Kyoji: But...Your Majesty... King Legolas: What will it be? To be or not to be obedient? Kyoji: Sorry, Your Majesty, but we have to get going. Starcade: We have to save the world. Gary Garnet: We need to get to Sugarland. Star: We need to rescue our friend there. Red Ruby: AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR YOUR BLASTED TOY PRISON! Everyone stares at Red Ruby with their mouths agape. King Legolas: You know what? I was going to spare you as you all sounded truthful, but I'm changing my mind because of what your friend said. GUARDS! The Lego army fire their weaponry at the gang. Gary Garnet: Nice one, Red. Red Ruby: What? I was trying to help! Gary Garnet: But you screwed us up! Kyoji: Just shut up already! We have to get out of here and get to Sugarland! King Legolas and his Lego army chase the gang through the rainbow road. Gary Garnet: We'll never make it out alive! Red Ruby: Some "Happy World". Starcade: We still have to stay positive and just hope Sugarland is nearby! Red Ruby: Thanks for the vote of confidence, I guess. Star: A marshmallow friend of mine once told me that there is always a rainbow after a hurricane! Red Ruby: We're literally running on a freakin' rainbow! And that's not a hurricane, that's a freakin' army! Star: Woah, calm down! I meant that figuratively. Kyoji: *browsing the map* There! Up in front! If we can get into the cotton candy clouds, we'll be safe! The gang eventually arrive outside the cotton candy clouds, as they catch their breath. Starcade: Phew, I think we lost them! Kyoji: Not quite. *points to an arrow shot next to her* The arrow was shot by none other than King Legolas himself. Kyoji: Quick! Into the cotton candy clouds! The gang enter the cotton candy clouds, just in time before King Legolas and his Lego army arrive. The Lego soldiers report no sight of the gang, causing the king to growl in anger. King Legolas: No more horsing around. We're going into Sugarland! Here are my orders: If you spot a ninja, a red gemstone, an orange gemstone, a magical princess or a teenage girl, report to me at once. I want them all captured! Especially the ninja! King Legolas and his Lego army enter Sugarland to search for the gang. Meanwhile, Star leads the gang to Baroness Von Bon Bon's castle. Star: Baroness Von Bon Bon's castle is nearby. Red Ruby: Who's Baroness Von Bon Bon again? Star: The ruler of Sugarland? Red Ruby: Oh, my mind is blown for handling too many new names in one day. Star: Just across Baker Street, and the castle will be there. Starcade: You mean Sugarland has their own Baker Street? Star: Apparently so. The gang arrive right outside Baroness Von Bon Bon's castle. Strangely, eyes emerge looking for trespassers, but Star fortunately manages to hide the gang just in time. Kyoji: Alright, if we want to enter the castle, we have to be sneaky. We certainly can't enter by the main gate. Just then, the same gumball machine Starcade saw earlier walked past them pushing a tray with a wedding cake. Starcade: Hey, isn't that the same gumball machine we saw earlier? Star: A wedding cake? Uh oh. The wedding's almost official! If it is, Toby Topaz will be stuck with the Baroness forever! Kyoji: Without Toby, we can't reform the Legendary Rainbow Gem again. The fate of the entire world is in our hands. C'mon, we got to follow the gumball machine. I'll lead the way. The gang enter the castle as they follow the gumball machine, under Kyoji's lead. Although the gumball machine senses followers, he fails to notice the gang, who in the other hand succeed to infiltrate Baroness Von Bon Bon's castle, right outside her throne room where the marriage procession is taking place. Star: We're too late! Gary Garnet: Maybe we should find another way to defeat this "Shogo" person. Starcade: No, let's not do that. And we're not too late. Listen closely. Starcade is right, as she points out that Toby Topaz and Baroness Von Bon Bon have not been declared a couple yet. Meanwhile, in the throne room, the best candy-in-charge is carrying out the marriage process. Best Candy: And do you, Baroness Von Bon Bon, take Toby Topaz as your lawful and loving husband? Baroness Von Bon Bon: I do! Best Candy: And do you, Toby Topaz, take Baroness Von Bon Bon as your lawful and loving wife? Toby Topaz: Uh... Baroness Von Bon Bon signals to a jellybean swordsman to threaten Toby Topaz with his sword. Toby Topaz: Gulp...I do... Meanwhile, the gang was watching Toby Topaz getting indirectly tortured by Baroness Von Bon Bon. They then concoct a plan. Kyoji: Alright, Red, when I say "Now!", I want you to throw this stick of TNT into the throne room. Red Ruby: With pleasure. That's the first plan of yours that I really like! Best Candy: As the best candy of the marriage between Toby Topaz and Baroness Von Bon Bon, I hereby pronounce... Kyoji: Now! Red Ruby throws the stick of TNT into the throne room, which catches everyone's attention. The best candy and the audience run away from the castle. Kyoji then busts down the door, and the gang enters the throne room. Baroness Von Bon Bon: Intruders! *grabs the microphone that the best candy dropped* All of my sweet subjects, report to the throne room at once! Baroness Von Bon Bon's subjects, the gumball machine, a waffle, a jawbreaker, a muffin and a candy corn, report to the throne room as per Baroness Von Bon Bon's orders. Starcade: Again, I should have known she's a boss from Cuphead! Baroness Von Bon Bon: You must be those intruders the gumball machine told me about. And you're here for Toby Topaz? He's mine! Toby Topaz: No! *gets grabbed by the Baroness* Kyoji: One thing's for sure, today's NOT your lucky day, Your Highness. Baroness Von Bon Bon: We'll see about that. *spots Star* Hey, wait a minute. Isn't that Star Butterfly? Starcade: You two know each other? Baroness Von Bon Bon: She is my baking rival from Mewni. We've been competing in bake-offs to see who's the best baker among the two of us. Starcade: Star, is what she said true? Star: I...I...uh....yeah, it's true. Sorry. Red Ruby: Spare us the apology! Kyoji: I have an idea, Your Highness. Please hand over Toby Topaz and I will solemnly promise to find a decent man for you to marry. Baroness Von Bon Bon: Hmph! No one orders me around! However, I have another idea. Gary Garnet: My instincts scream "danger". Baroness Von Bon Bon: Star, you cheated me on that last bake-off we had. I want a rematch! Star: Cool with me. Baroness Von Bon Bon: Let's have a deal. If Star wins me this time, I'll let you have Toby Topaz. However, if she loses, not only will Toby be my husband, but you'll be ingredients in our honey-moon stew. Red Ruby: That sounds and tastes disgusting. Baroness Von Bon Bon: Trust me, you won't like it either. So, Star, do we have a deal? Starcade: I guess this is our only shot to move on. Star: Deal. Baroness Von Bon Bon: I'll play it fair. Star will be facing off against my sweet subjects and using only her baking skills, she must beat them all. I won't interfere by any means. You remember the rules, right? Star: Yes, I do. Get ready for a SWEET knockout! Baroness Von Bon Bon: Oh, I will get ready, all right. Are you ready? Now, begin! The "Sugarland Shimmy" soundtrack plays. As Baroness Von Bon Bon's subjects attack Star Butterfly with their regular attacks, Star dodges their attacks and collects ingredients at the same time. Starcade: Oooh, she's good. Meanwhile in the bake-off... Star: If I can collect enough chocolates, licorices, cherries and caramels, I can make a "Sweet Surprise" to beat all of her subjects! Thirty minutes into the bake-off... Baroness Von Bon Bon: This bake-off is getting boring to watch. Time to SPICE things up! Red Ruby: Hey, didn't you say that you will not interfere by any means? Baroness Von Bon Bon: I wanted to make things more interesting for everyone to watch. Also, I'm the Baroness here, so...*takes out her double-barreled candy cane shotgun and fires a few cotton candy puffs at Star* Star: Hey, didn't you say that you will not interfere by any means? Red Ruby: That's my line! Star: Sorry. As Baroness Von Bon Bon continues firing cotton candy puffs at Star Butterfly, the latter suddenly gets a brilliant idea. Star: Wait, I remember that cotton candy is used to increase the sweetness of candies. That cotton candy will come in handy! Hey, it rhymes, and it will make my victory all the SWEETER! Baroness Von Bon Bon: Ugh...are you done? Star: Not yet. *adds cotton candy to her recipe* And I'm done! Here's a SWEET surprise for ya! *throws her "Sweet Surprise" at Baroness Von Bon Bon's sweet subjects* The sweet subjects are knocked out by Star Butterfly's "Sweet Surprise". Baroness Von Bon Bon, on the other hand, sinks to her knees and starts crying as she knows that she is going to lose Toby Topaz to them. Red Ruby: What a sore loser. Gary Garnet: It's true what they say, cheaters never win. Kyoji: I guess Star just turned the tables on the Baroness, huh? Starcade: Wait, don't say such things, guys! She's obviously having a breakdown now. Red Ruby: Why not? She's been a total jerk to us the whole time! Starcade: Maybe, but what if she only wanted to be loved? Living life as a baroness is not easy, and it is pretty lonely too. We should help her. Kyoji: Agreed. But how? Just then, King Legolas and his Lego army enter Baroness Von Bon Bon's throne room. King Legolas: There they are! Arrest them all! Kyoji: *spots King Legolas* Hmm...you know, I think I have an idea. Kyoji then walks up to the Baroness, whose head is buried in the ground in despair. Kyoji: Excuse me, Your Highness. Baroness Von Bon Bon: Just leave me alone here to die! Kyoji: Remember when I said that I would solemnly promise to find a decent man for you to marry? As I promised, I found the perfect match. Baroness Von Bon Bon: *lights up* You...you mean it? Kyoji: Yeah. There he is. *points to King Legolas* Now go live your life! Baroness Von Bon Bon thanks Kyoji, before running towards King Legolas with heart-shaped eyes. King Legolas, on the other hand, runs away from the Baroness, as she chases after him. The Lego army chase after the duo. Starcade: That was...frighteningly effective. Kyoji: Love wasn't the only reason why I did this. I needed a distraction. Toby Topaz steps forward and shakes Kyoji's hand to thank him. Toby Topaz: Thank you all for saving me. I could have been a prized possession if I was married to the Baroness. Now what can I do for you in return? Kyoji: We're reuniting all the gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem back together. We need you to come with us, as the world is in danger. To save the world, we need to do this. It's the only way. Toby Topaz: So, who are you finding next? Kyoji: We're going to find the next gemstone, Emma Emerald. Toby Topaz: Though I don't live in Happy World, but I know that there is a portal right outside the Baroness' castle. Follow me! The gang follow Toby Topaz to the portal. Toby then activates the portal, which lights up green in colour. Toby Topaz: Here we are, the portal to Emma Emerald's world. Star: So, I guess this is goodbye, huh? Starcade: Sadly, yeah. But thanks for stopping by to help us! Kyoji: We could never have done it without your help. Star: That...that actually means a lot to me. Thanks. Anyway, Marco's calling me, I need to head back to Echo Creek. I'll let you know if Green Shadow tells me anything about the situation. Kyoji: Will do. Starcade: Good luck back home! Star: I'll see you all soon. Bye! Star Butterfly takes out her dimensional scissors, cuts open a portal back to Mewni and jumps into it. Toby Topaz: So it's about time we get a move on. Gary Garnet: Yeah, and by the way, Toby, welcome back to the team. Red Ruby: To be honest, I'm kinda glad you came, buddy. Toby Topaz: Thanks, Red and Gary. It feels good to be back! Starcade: That's great to hear. Kyoji: Emma Emerald's world, here we come! The gang enter the portal to the next World of Wonder. (To be continued on the next episode: Emerald Emergency) Trivia * King Legolas is based of the Lego toys and Legolas from Lord of the Rings. * Baroness Von Bon Bon is the first female boss from Cuphead featured in the series. * When Star Butterfly's teddy bear friend said, "Whenever one offends the baroness, he's in for a shimmy.", it is a reference to Baroness Von Bon Bon's stage name "Sugarland Shimmy". * When Star Butterfly said, "A marshmallow friend of mine once told me that there is always a rainbow after a hurricane!", she is referring to Marshmallow from the Annoying Orange series. * When Starcade said, "That was...frighteningly effective.", it was the exact same sentence Jesse said to Prisoner X when the latter scared off Oxblood in the episode Jailhouse Block from Minecraft Story Mode Season 2. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108